


Free Lions

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 10:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19149085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Duo is intent on taking drastic actions. Just a short little one shot.





	Free Lions

A Wild Lion  
by duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing

 

It wasn’t often that Duo came to the circus and Trowa didn’t remember needing to expect him. Trowa scowled as his friend walked right past him. Duo had on his pants and shirt, but the tie, jacket, and shoes had got on with his Preventers’ career while leaving Duo to wander without them. Trowa scratched the back of his neck and watched Duo wander off in the direction of the animal enclosures. 

Unrushed, but still rapidly, Trowa applied the brush full of paint he had to the ticket stand, then closed up his pain bucket, leaving the brush in a smaller bucket of water. He leaned a little to see if he could see down the path Duo had taken, before touching his headphone. “Call Killyounow.”

After a moment, the line connected. “Yuy.” 

“Why is Duo barefoot and wandering the circus?”

“Keep him there,” Heero commanded, before cutting the call. 

Trowa kind of reared up, eyes widening, like when the Hell did Yuy start thinking he could give orders? Irritated, Trowa grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on as he went in search of his friend. The animals had large habitats when they weren’t traveling, like nearly good zoo level large. They were locked and secure, so that circus guests could walk by and watch the animals lounging about. 

“Duo!” Trowa yelled, as Duo was working on finessing the lock on the main lion enclosure. Running, he shouted, “Duo! Stop!”

“Go away,” Duo yelled, which brought a roar from one of the larger lions who had come to see what was going on. 

Trowa got to him before Duo figured out how to open the lock. Close up, Trowa could see the bruises forming, the black eye that was going to be something in a couple hours. “What happened?” 

“Heero’s dead,” Duo said, deadpan, the last bit of light going out of his eyes. “We were in a car, surveilling a suspect. A bomb went off. I woke up away from the car, but Heero was gone. The car burned. He was burning.” 

“I think you have a head injury,” Trowa said gently. “What does that have to do with my cats.” 

“I’m a free lion,” Duo said, fighting back tears. “Maybe they’ll eat me.” 

“I can’t have them getting a taste for human flesh, Duo,” Trowa said, arm out, urging Duo to come in for a hug, “And Quatre would straight up murder me if I let anything happen to you.” 

“He doesn’t have to know,” Duo said, resting his head on Trowa’s chest. “Do you have some pigs?”

Holding him lovingly, Trowa turned them and guided them in the direction of his tiny little house. “What I have is some whiskey and Heero hung up on me less than five minutes ago, so I’m pretty sure he’s not dead.” 

“He’s got a bot on his phone,” Duo said, punctuating his words with a heavy sigh at the end. “It’s my fault. I’m so stupid.”

“How is it your fault?”

“Well, we were just sitting there for hours and I really like him, you know, like like him and I asked him if I could give him a blow job, right before the bomb went off. I damaged his concentration and he’s dead!” Duo started wailing then, seriously wailing, which was drawing attention from circus guests and workers alike. “I killed Heero Yuy!” 

Trowa patted Duo’s back, finding himself more unsettled than he’d have liked, “I don’t think I was talking to a bot, Duo.” 

“I want to die!” Duo wailed even louder, not even remotely festive. 

“Well, let’s see about maybe tomorrow,” Trowa said, “I’m going to pick you up and take you to that whiskey, okay?”

“Yeah,” squeaked, wiping his face across his sleep. “I burned my feet.”

“That will happen if you walk around on the asphalt in the summer with no shoes,” Trowa said gently, scooping a much smaller Duo up into his arms. He managed to reach his ear piece and touch it, “Call thatbitchune.” 

“Oh no!” Duo cried, arms around Trowa’s neck. “She’s going to kill me!” 

“Well, better her than my innocent cats,” Trowa said, knocking on his door by kicking it a couple times. 

Quatre, who had been introduced to the finer varieties of whiskey the night before, opened the door with his head in his hands. “I hate this!” 

“Yeah,” Trowa said, stepping up into the small little trailer house. “Hangovers are shit. Pour me a whiskey for Duo here, uh?”

“Oh Duo!” Quatre said, squinting against the bright light outside of Trowa’s trailer. “Oh Duo! What happened? This is bad!” Quatre grabbed Duo’s hands as Trowa sat him down at the two person table. He drew Duo’s hands to his heart, holding them there, “No, you are a good person! Duo! What happened?”

That’s when Heero came roaring through the door, no knocking, no gentle stepping up the stairs, just through the door and up the stairs in one explosive push. “Where is he?”

Yuy stood there with his hair standing up on end, for the most part, some of it still slightly smoking, some of it actually threatening to drop like ash. 

Duo’s face went pale as ash, those big violet eyes wide, the whites like full moons. “Yuy’s ghost is going to kill me!”

Trowa stepped back, pulling Quatre with him. He picked up Duo’s freshly poured whiskey and took a sip. 

Heero held out an accusatory finger, pale, except for the trail of dried blood lining back from his finger to his sleeve. “I thought you were dead!”

“And you’re not?”

Heero blinked, face twisting up, blue eyes sparking with words that Heero had just enough control not to let out his mouth. “I am not dead.” 

“Yeah,” Duo squeaked, “neither. Are you sure?”

“I am sure I’m not dead, Duo. You heard something, some flip of the timing mechanism and threw me out of the car! I hit my head. When I came to, you were gone! I have never been that scared in my whole life!” 

“What?”

“Sweet reason,” Quatre cursed, “Heero, tell Duo you love him before my head fucking explodes!”

Duo and Heero both turned in Quatre’s direction. 

Trowa wrapped his arms around his lover. “He’s got his first....”

“And last,” Quatre interjected. 

“...hangover,” Trowa explained, “So if you could both just calm your emotions down, that would be nice.” 

“Well, do you,” Duo asked Heero.

“Yes, but that’s not relevant! You need medical attention and I couldn’t find you!”

Duo threw his arms around Heero’s neck, hugging him, kissing his cheek. “I’m fine! I’m fine! I’ve never been better.” 

“I think you have multiple injuries that need treatment,” Heero stated.

“Heero, you only have one shoe on too, so I think you both need some attention. Also,” Trowa said, making a motion to pull the audio call from his headphone to put it up on voice call, “We’re on an active call with Commander Une.” 

Said commander did not look happy. She cleared her throat, arms across her chest. “You’re both on indefinite medical leave.”

Duo gave her the peace sign. 

Quatre who was a bit recovered with the change in emotional flavor in the tiny house. “I could use some analysts.” 

“I didn’t fucking hear that, Winner,” Une snarled, before closing the call. 

Heero kept an arm around Duo’s back, as if afraid he’d fall over without it. “Trowa, perhaps you could drive us to the nearest hospital?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” Trowa said, giving Quatre a kiss on the top of his head. 

“I’m a free lion,” Duo said again, with emotion.

“What does that mean,” Heero asked, while studying Duo intensely. 

“I don’t, but I ain’t going back to Preventers. I ain’t gonna jump on command. I’m a free lion.” 

“Okay,” Heero said, rolling with it. “We’ll be a pride together.” 

“Maybe that’s why it’s pride month,” Trowa said, holding the door open, “but let’s get going before any more of your brains drip out your ears.”

They went to the hospital. They got fine. They stayed free lions though and had pride together.


End file.
